mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe/The Hulk
Bio Bruce Banner was a brilliant, but tortured man. He was abused as a child and witnessed his mother’s murder by his father out of sheer cold blood. Later on, he became a brilliant scientist, especially in the fields of radiation. Then, one day, he was caught in an explosion of gamma rays. He survived, but was met with an even worse fate. Whenever he gets angry and loses control of it, he will become The Hulk, an eight-foot, half-ton monster with unlimited strength and an unstoppable rage. Kombat Characteristics Power and Abilities Bruce Banner Bruce Banner is considered one of the greatest scientific minds on Earth, possessing "a mind so brilliant it cannot be measured on any known intelligence test."He holds expertise in biology, chemistry, engineering, physiology, and nuclear physics. Using this knowledge, Banner creates advanced technology dubbed "Bannertech", which is on par with technological development from Tony Stark or Doctor Doom. Some of these technologies include a force field that can protect him from the attacks of Hulk-level entities, and a teleporter. Hulk The Hulk possesses the potential for limitless physical strength depending directly on his emotional state, particularly his anger. This has been reflected in the repeated comment, "The madder Hulk gets, the stronger Hulk gets." After probing, the entity Beyonder once claimed that the Hulk's potential strength had "no finite element inside." Hulk's strength has been depicted as sometimes limited by Banner's subconscious influence; when Jean Grey psionically "shut Banner off", Hulk became strong enough to overpower and destroy the physical form of the villain Onslaught. His strength allows him to leap into lower Earth orbit or across continents, and he has displayed superhuman speed. His durability, regeneration, and endurance also increase in proportion to his temper. Hulk is resistant to injury or damage, though the degree to which varies between interpretations, but he has withstood the equivalent of solar temperatures, nuclear explosions, and planet-shattering impacts. Despite his remarkable resiliency, continuous barrages of high-caliber gunfire can hinder his movement to some degree. He has been shown to have both regenerative and adaptive healing abilities, including growing tissues to allow him to breathe underwater, surviving unprotected in space for extended periods, and when injured, healing from most wounds within seconds. As an effect, he has an extremely prolonged lifespan. He also possesses less commonly described powers, including abilities allowing him to "home in" to his place of origin in New Mexico; resist psychic control, or unwilling transformation; grow stronger from radiation or dark magic; and to see and interact with astral forms. Some of these abilities were in later years explained as being related; his ability to home in on the New Mexico bomb site was due to his latent ability to sense astral forms and ghosts, since the bomb site was also the place where the Maestro's skeleton was and Maestro's spirit was calling out to him in order to absorb his radiation. The Hulk is also able to generate omnidirectional bursts of kinetic energy that completely destroy the planet he is standing on. Variations Character Trait Gamma Rage: Hulk roars at the sky and glows green for 10 seconds. This increases the damage rate of his normal attacks and even his special moves. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Gamma Punch: Hulk charges at his opponent, doing a brutal punch that sends them flying to the ground. ** The enhanced version is called Gamma Pound; it's faster and does more damage. * Gamma Tornado: Hulk grabs his opponent by the head and swings them around before throwing them to the ground. ** The enhanced version is called Gamma Twister; after the opponent hits the ground, Hulk grabs them by the torso and punches them to the ground. * Gamma Stomp: Hulk leaps into the air to land, feet-first, on his opponent, grounding them. * Hand Clap: Hulk claps his hands together, creating a pressure wave that sends his opponent flying backwards towards the wall. * Gamma Wave: Hulk pulls up chunks of the ground and flips them, creating a carpet of flying rock that hits the opponent. ** The enhanced version is called Gamma Smash; it's faster and can be charged. When at full charge, it's unblockable. * Gamma Charge: Hulk shoulder-charges his opponent while emitting a green energy of gamma. ** The enhanced version is called Gamma Tackle; instead of clotheslining the opponent, Hulk tackles the opponent and punches them before throwing them in the air, open for a free hit. * Gamma Tremor: Hulk slams his fist onto the ground, causing a mini-earthquake which knocks the opponent in the air for a free hit. There are Close, Medium and Far versions of the move. ** The enhanced version is called Gamma Quake; Hulk hits the ground with both fists, making it shake around the whole arena. * Boulder: Hulk lifts up a giant boulder and throws it at the opponent. X-Ray Move * Breaker: Hulk raises his arms, then slams his fists down on his enemy’s shoulders, fracturing their collarbone. He then bear-hugs them, lifts them clean off the ground, and squeezes them until their ribs and spine crack. To finish it, he jumps in the air and smashes them into the ground, further damaging their ribs, spine, and skull. Super Move * Gamma Crush: Hulk roars angrily and grabs onto his opponent. He begins to slam the opponent in different directions. Then he uppercuts the opponent into the air and jumps high up, only to reappear hurdling down at the opponent with a huge meteorite. The meteorite hits the opponent and they both fall down to the ground in full force with The Hulk jumping off of it. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Hulk Smash!: Hulk tackles his enemy to the ground, towers above them, pins them with his foot, then proceeds to repeatedly punch their face. The more he punches, the more the enemy’s skull begins to cave in. The fatality ends when the skull is no more than splattered bone, blood, and brains and Hulk’s fists are dyed red with blood. * Like Toilet Paper: Hulk takes his opponent’s neck in one hand, their legs in the other, then jumps in the air. He comes down to slam them into his knee with such force that they break clean in two on impact. * Stronger Than All: Hulk roars at the opponent, grabbing them by their leg and starts flailing them all over on the ground a couple times before finally slamming them down one last time hard enough to smash their entire upper torso into bloody pieces before throwing it to the ground. X-Ality Brutalities Hara-Kiri Vari-Alities RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: Hulk’s traditional look; green skin and purple shorts * Kostume 2: Hulk with his Green Scar getup * Unlockable Kostume 1: His "Planet Hulk" armored appearance * Unlockable Kostume 2: His "Zombie Hulk" appearance from Marvel Zombies Intro Sequence Hulk lands from a very far jump, causing rocks to shatter beneath his feet, turns to his enemy and boasts “Hulk is strongest there is!” Victory Sequence Hulk roars to the heavens as he clenches his hands into fists. Rival Name: Goro WIP Category:Mortal Kombat vs. Marvel Universe